


I'm Shocked That You Helped Me

by Ninalb



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk fights, Kinda fluff, Shock Collars, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 01:38:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17653565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninalb/pseuds/Ninalb
Summary: Maybe it wasn't a good idea to challenge five football players to a fight. But hey, they started it first. Now, Tom's limping back home and he just wants one thing: to get home without any of his roommates seeing him.





	I'm Shocked That You Helped Me

Tom limped his way home, jolting as the electric shock collar went off every 15 seconds. He had been enjoying his drink at the bar when a couple of drunk college football players decided that they were going to have a ‘little fun’. His black eyes made him stick out as the perfect target. They had held him down, strapping and locking a dog collar to his neck. Of course, Tom wasn’t going to take this laying down. To no surprise, trying to fight five drunk football players was not a good idea. Tom couldn’t even say it was just a stupid thing he had done because he was drunk as they had interrupted him before he could even finish his first drink. Tom found himself tossed into a dumpster with cuts, bruises, and blood all over his body. They had busted his lip, might have broken his nose, gotten a good couple of slices in with a broken beer bottle, and given him two black eyes. Well, he was born with those. They had given him two black eyes around his black eyes.

Right now, he needed to get home, preferably without his roommates seeing and scolding him, so that he could cut this stupid collar off. When he made it the door, he tried to open it as quietly as possible. He hissed as the shock collar electrocuted him again.

“Whatcha doin’?”

Tom nearly leaped out of his skin. He turned to find Tord lounging on the couch. At least it wasn’t Edd. He had a higher chance of Tord just ignoring him. He didn’t answer, wincing as another shock split through his neck. He instead ran for the kitchen, trying to hold the collar as far off his skin as possible while he looked for a pair of scissors. The more he locked the more he feared that they hadn’t been put back. He might be stuck with the collar on for longer than he could bear. He really didn’t want to start crying even though he was super close to doing so.

“Here.” 

Tom stiffened as something cold slipped under a part of the collar and with a snip it was falling of his neck.

“Thanks,” Tom grunted rubbing his neck. He was honestly surprised that Tord had helped him instead of just poking fun at his misery.

“Rough night at the bar?” Tord asked.

“Some stupid jerks,” Tom spat not particularly interested in telling Tord the full story. He would just tell him how stupid it was of him to try to punch one of them.

Tord pulled Tom up the stairs and into the bathroom. He started getting out the bandaids, gauze, and alcohol wipes.

“You know I can do this by myself,” Tom said

“I know,” Tord’s answer was short but to the point.

Tom sighed and put the cover down on the toilet before taking a seat on it. Tord started dressing his wounds. Tom tried not to hiss when he dabbed one of the deeper cuts with the alcohol wipe. Tord didn’t ask any questions, scold him, or even talk. The two sat in a comfortable silence, Tom’s eyes drifting closed after a while.

“Done.”

Tom’s eyes flicked open and he saw Tord sitting back on his heels He starting packing up the wrappers and throwing them into the trash. Tom looked at his cuts which were all properly dressed. The deeper ones were patched with gauze and athletic tape. The rest had bandaids on them. Tom offered a hand to Tord and pulled him up.

“Hey,” Tom cleared his throat, “I just wanted you to know that I really appreciated this.”  
“It’s no problem,” Tord waved it off but Tom could see the sincere smile that crossed his face, “Just be more careful next time.”

“Hey! They started it with me!”Tom protested following Tord down the stairs and back to the couch.

“Then how about next time I come along and if we see them again, we challenge them to a rematch?”

“Oh it’s fucking on.”


End file.
